May it Be
by ZuzuPetalsInkBlot
Summary: A continuation of my one-shot, 'Heavy is the Head' (same pairing) this time rated M.


May it Be

Zuzu Petal

AN: A continuation of my one-shot, 'Heavy is the Head'.

They both stood there in the dimness of Michael's quarters. She had arranged the lighting perfectly, not for ambiance or romance but for him. The thought was not lost on him. He found himself smiling, then he took in the grey spartan living space.

"This takes me back." He says stepping into the room more gesturing, Michael nodded.

"I'm sure yours have more... color to them." Michael said, the small talk clawing its way under her skin, when all she wanted was to touch his.

"I don't spend much time there to be honest." He said, still advancing on her slowly. She didn't move.

This wasn't another test of invading her space. She _wanted_ him in her space, in her atmosphere.

Michael wasn't an inexperienced virgin. She had had lovers. The first had been a vulcan male in her youth, they hadn't mated but she had expressed a desire to kiss him and he gave in to the desire.

Neither spoke of it again and eventually he was married to a vulcan female he had been bonded to earlier in his life.

And then there had been other dalliances. But it had never been passionate, she had never wanted so badly to tear away clothing, to taste another's mouth. He had unleashed something within her, a liquid heat she couldn't put into words.

Only physical touch was the appropriate form of action.

It was only logical.

What they were to each other didn't matter. Who they were to each other while on duty didn't either. Those were other people living separate lives from the ones inhabiting this room now.

All that mattered was he had come, he was here in her room and Tilly would be gone the rest of the night.

And right now, to Michael, they were the only two people in the whole universe.

Gabriel now stood in front of her, she took his hand and placed another kiss to the knuckle like she had a week before and it had the same reaction.

He sucked in a small breath, her lips sending a sharp and sensual tingle up his spine. With one hand he cupped the side of her head, his fingers curling under her chin.

Michael's mouth opened to say something but he didn't wait to hear what it was. Lips, teeth and tongues collided with one another and he tore at her jacket. Michael needed a moment to keep up with him.

Everything was happening so fast, but she didn't mind. Passion had a taste and a name and it's name was Gabriel-fucking-Lorca.

Gabriel turned them around and began pushing her back towards the bed. When she landed on it she broke apart from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Michael stifled a giggle.

"It's just... this is Tilly's bed."

It took Gabriel a moment for his brain to catch up with what Michael was saying. And when the realization dawned on him he laughed.

Rising he let Michael lead him to her bed where they sat.

"I've never done this before." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Noting how Michael's brow nearly hit her forehead and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant I've never slept with a crewman before." He correctly admitted.

Michael nodded and kissed the corner of his mouth, bringing his hands to hold her waist as she scooted closer to him.

"May I speak freely?" She asked, he strangely liked how, even in this most intimate setting, she referred to basic protocol.

"By all means." He said and his eyes fell shut as she placed a slower kiss to his mouth.

"It surprises me you haven't." She said finally.

"I break _some_ rules not all of them." He countered playfully and he squeezed her hips as her lips descended on his neck, somehow her hand had snaked up to the collar of his uniform and like a week ago when she had painfully lowered the zipper she repeated the same action now.

Gabriel finally got his hands to work again as he lowered the zipper to her own jacket, albeit far more earnestly. Gripping her hip, he kissed her harder than before, pressing his tongue into her mouth as she gasped at the sensation and he could do nothing to stifle his own groan of satisfaction.

Gabriel was blissfully aware of every minute detail of her body and willingly wallowed in the pleasure bubbling up inside both of them. The typical male pride he felt at causing such sounds and sensations within her and the lust he finally knew she returned.

Michael ran her hands across his broad chest slipping his jacket completely off his shoulders. She felt him beginning to lower her back onto the mattress but freed herself from the confines of her own uniform first.

"Shit." She heard him grumble, pulling away from her a moment to remove his boots and taking her own off for her as well. The simple gesture was sweet but not as sweet and sensual as when he placed a kiss to her calf and then the inside of her clothed knee. Even through the fabric she felt the heat from his mouth.

Taking hold of him once more she brought him down on top of her, moaning delightfully as he pressed a knee between her parted legs.

"Fuck, Michael," he groaned into her ear, nipping at the sensitive flesh on her neck and jaw.

Gabriel moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it upward and she helped him.

"Don't wait." She whispered to him and it only enticed and enthralled him more. He roughly tore open her trousers, kissing her as hard as she wanted. He pulled her trousers down her legs, pushing apart her thighs and finding himself home between them.

Reaching down he opened his pants hurriedly and she sat up a little to watch him but she didn't aid him. Another way of making him pant.

When all was said and done he suddenly slowed his movements, stroking her face with one hand while he teased her opening with his solid length. Denying her kiss, holding her firmly to the mattress the way he knew she wanted deep down.

"Stop." He finally ordered her, and she stilled her eager movements. "This is it isn't?" He whispered gruffly against her mouth, his eyes searching hers which had taken on a glassy prism.

"Yes." She whimpered, willingly allowing him to see the vulnerable and needy side of her.

"You want me to hold you down?" He asked and she nodded. "You want it rough?" Again, she nodded this time arching her hips, her slickness wetting the tip of his cock and he shuddered at the feeling.

"You could overpower me if you wanted to," he said, continuing to tease her and himself.

"Gabriel," she moaned lustfully, calling him by his name for the first time. "Please." Her voice sounded thick and lusty. And what kind of gentleman would he be if he denied his lady her wish?

Without giving her much warning, though he knew she was more than prepared, he slowly began his descent inside her. She pushed her hips upward to meet him and he groaned desperately.

Releasing her wrists, he instead stroked her hip and the other gripped the back of her neck. Her own hands seemed to search for purchase anywhere she could reach; from his still clothed back to his half exposed backside, his pants slowly slipping further down with each frenzier thrust.

Gabriel wasted little time and began to move into her thoroughly, leaving no part of her unfucked by him. Their faces were inches apart, she snaked her tongue out to kiss him deeply and he returned it. Their hips flush against one another, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and he only reached down to pull them up higher so he could better reach into her depths more deeply.

Michael had never felt so full before and had never known she had felt so empty. It wasn't just the physical part of being taken by him, this alpha male, it was the emotionally attachment she had prescribed to it as well.

As before with her sexual encounters there had been little romance and no emotion. Now she seemed overwhelmed by the feelings Gabriel aroused within her both in body and mind.

Their moans and heady primal grunts filled the small space and for a brief moment Gabriel worriedly thought what it might look like if her roommate suddenly appeared.

It would look far more than scandalous.

"How do you feel?" He whispered into her ear, nipping her lobe and licking her sweaty neck. He slid a hand up her sports bra and rubbed her hard nipple and she cried out.

"Good, don't stop." She begged him and she gripped his ass and forced him deeper than before.

"Christ." He grunted and he pushed her bra up and over her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and she gripped the back of his head, holding him there, his pearly white skin seemed to admix with her alabaster flesh.

Michael made inaudible noises, said things he couldn't make out. Garbled sentences, mumbled words... it didn't matter what she said. He felt the same way.

With his lips pressed to her jaw, he felt himself coming closer and closer to oblivion. Reaching down he rubbed her clit and her legs tightened around him, so tight she might leave him sore and bruised but he didn't care. Her hands gripping his shoulders and begging him to fuck her harder and deeper.

Rising to his knees he gripped her small hips and yanked her down onto his stiff cock.

Throwing her head back she let out of a soft cry, barely making a sound at all, her eyes clenched and pressing a hand into his abdomen, before clenching that same hand into a fist.

Knowing he had made her cum made him swell with pride, another stroke to definite male ego, and he thrust into her a few more times before feeling his own climax overtake him like a hard punch to the gut.

Gabriel stopped himself from collapsing on top of her entirely, instead opting to prop himself up by his elbows. He kissed and licked away the sweat from her neck before kissing her mouth.

In the afterglow of their post coital reprieve she confided she had never orgasmed through vaginal intercourse, nearly verbatim.

"Well, trust me, there are plenty of things I still plan on doing to you." He assured her playfully. She smiled and turned her face into his neck.

"It's good to see you smile." He said to her and she kissed the side of his neck.

"What are we?" He asked, as she had asked him a week ago.

"Two people meeting at the wrong time." She said but it wasn't somber it was the truth. He was a realist as she was.

"Maybe if we both make it out alive we'll find each other again." She said to him, almost like a dreamer, it didn't sound like her. He glanced down at her, blue eyes meeting dark ones.

"I don't plan on goin' anywhere, honey." He said to her, meaning the words and believing them too despite the odds.

Michael looked like she had something on the tip of her tongue. Instead she straddled his waist.

"Already?" He teased with smile.

"You're not the only one who has plans, Captain Lorca." She whispered seductively, kissing him and sliding herself against him.

 **AN:** Hope you enjoyed! I don't know if I'll continue with this thread of one-shots but I'm enjoying the inspiration thus far 3


End file.
